Coming From Different Worlds - Part 4
by Erica2
Summary: The Piliot never happened. This begin their senior year of highschool. Please R/R!!!
1. Part 1

Chapter 1:  
  
  
They have been in the same school since they were in grade school, and now in  
their senior year of high school they are still in the same school. But yet one has never  
paid any attention to the other. Passing each other in the halls during the class  
changes. Waiting behind the other at the water fountain for an afternoon drink after  
P.E. But yet they never do speak to each other.   
  
  
Liz Parker is the girl who has it all. The brains. She has the popularity. She is  
the girl that all the guys want to date. And that's no exception for Max Evans.   
  
  
Max Evans is the mysterious guy that is scared to open up to others. He stays  
hidden behind others. During class changes, he tries to get into the crowd so that no  
one will come to him. He sits with no one else at lunch except for his sister, Isabel, and  
his brother Michael. They come from a family who does not make the most income.   
The family's money goes to the food that is set on the table at dinner. It always go to  
the annoying bills that come from different companies. The family buys their children  
clothes but only when they have out grown them. Max's family does not have the  
money for extra items like the Parker's.  
  
  
In the small town of Roswell, the Parkers are considered to be the wealthiest  
family. The family has everything that any one would want. A perfect daughter.   
Money. Unconditional love. Job that supports them enough for extra's.   
  
  
So, Max Evans thought he never had a chance. Why would a girl like that want  
a guy like me, he thought as he heard the sound of the beeping alarm clock. Sitting up,  
he stretched his arms over his head, in hopes of popping his back. Swiping the heap of  
covers off of him, he started to get ready for his day at West Roswell High. Pulling on a  
pair of LEVI jeans, and a gray t-shirt, he headed down to the kitchen to grab a bite to  
eat. Looking in the cabinet, he found the only thing suitable enough for breakfast was a  
straw berry poptart. He popped his breakfast into the toaster oven and began to make  
his way to the door in hopes of walking through the school doors of West Roswell,  
without getting a lecture from Mrs. Tolposky, the principal.   
  
  
On the other side of Roswell, Liz Parker awoke from her deep slumber. As she  
pulled on her silk robe that laid on her desk chair, she went to her vanity to apply her  
make up. Hearing the voice of her mother, Nancy, coming from the stairs, she groaned  
with frustration. "Liz, you are going to be late if you don't hurry," her mother's voice  
echoed up to her room. Letting out a sigh, she looked into the mirror and said,  
"Doesn't she know that I have a look that I have to keep." Finishing up the final  
touches, she stood up and walked over to the closet filled with many fashionable outfits.   
  
  
"What do I wear today," Liz said while looking thoroughly at each outfit. Her  
eyes roamed each out-fit hopefully to decide the perfect one. Finally, she found the  
right outfit for today. A short tan skirt that had two small slits on each side with a low  
cut gray shirt. Something is missing, she thought. A necklace. Walking over to the  
vanity, she found the perfect one. A dainty silver chain. Slipping on a pair of sandals  
that matched perfectly with her outfit, she was out of her home on the way to West  
Roswell.   
  
  
When pulling in her assigned parking spot that was given to her during her  
Sophomore year, she was greeted by the perky voice of her best friend, Maria Deluca.   
  
  
"Hey girl," Liz said, while hopping out of her car. Maria and Liz were known  
through out the school as part of the three musketeers. Alex Whitman completed the  
circle of friends. Friends since third grade, their friendship just as strong. No matter  
what had happened, they remained friends. Nothing could tamper with their tight bond.  
  
  
The two friends departed in their separate ways, to head to their lockers. As Liz  
stood at her locker she could feel a pair of piercing eyes, burning a whole in her back.   
Turning around, she couldn't find any thing out of the ordinary. People hustling about,  
wanting to get to home room before the second bell of the morning rang. The cliques  
in their usual spot. Teachers monitoring the halls, looking for students who weren't  
obeying the school policy. But, throughout the normalcy of the morning, there was  
something that Liz Parker has never seen or noticed.   
  
A guy was standing behind a wall, his head resting against the wall. His eyes  
were glued to her. When he saw that she had spotted him, he quickly looked the other  
way. But it didn't work. Liz had already spotted the heat forming above his cheeks.   
Closing her locker door, she leaned back and stared off, pondering over the mysterious  
guy.  
  
  
I wonder why I have never seen him at school before, thought Liz. As she was  
about to make her way over to him, the sound of the bell stopped her move. "Ugh,"  
she said to herself. Spotting Maria making her way to her, the two friends made their  
way to the office to get a pass so they wouldn't get a lecture from their teachers.  
  
  
Walking into the class, Mrs. Taylor was looking over the morning announcements  
that she would soon announce. When she looked up, she took her glasses and put  
them on top of her head. "Maria, Liz, what can I do for you this morning," she asked,  
leaning forward to look more closely.   
  
  
"Mrs. Taylor, we were helping a freshman at his locker. See he was having a  
small problem with getting it open," Liz explained. She looked over to Maria for her to  
continue this story.   
  
"Yes, and then we took it upon ourselves to go help him. He was very  
appreciative of our services," Maria concluded.   
  
  
"That was what happened," Mrs. Taylor asked.   
  
Liz and Maria nodded their heads. "Well then! I must give you a pass," she  
said, smiling at the two girls. Opening the drawer, she pulled out the late passes to  
give to the two young ladies.   
  
  
Filling them out, she didn't even need to ask what class they were going too.   
They had been up their so many times, she remembered everything. Heading the  
appropriate one to each girl, she reminded them that they couldn't have anymore  
tardies for this nine weeks.  
  
  
Once out in the halls, Maria let out an exasperated sigh. "Gosh, I can't believe  
that she bought it," Maria joked.   
  
  
"I know right," Liz agreed. Before they reached their class rooms, Liz put her  
hand on Maria's shoulder to stop her. She had wanted to tell Maria earlier, but she  
hadn't had a chance to. "Maria, earlier I saw this guy staring at me."  
  
  
Maria grinned at her friend. "Was he cute?" she wanted to know. Liz laughed.   
  
  
Liz nudged her friend with her elbow. "Maria," Liz said.   
  
  
"Well was he?" Maria kept asking. Knowing her friend for as long as she had,  
she knew that she was never going to let this subject drop so Liz had to give in.  
  
  
"Yes! Are you happy?" Maria just laughed at her friend.   
  
When they saw their teachers coming out from both classrooms, Liz and Maria  
quickly froze. "Ladies, get into class now," Liz teacher, Mrs. Hardy said. Waving, they  
dashed into their right classrooms.   
  
  
Liz Parker, Alex Whitman, and Maria Deluca found each other at lunch through  
the throng of students, wondering around, looking for friends. When Liz had arrived  
with Alex with her, Maria was already seated under the shaded table. Liz and Alex  
stopped by the snack machine, not once thinking about eating the unsanitary cafeteria  
food. Standing in line for a coke, Liz began to smell the wonderful aroma of cologne  
coming in behind her. The guy was standing probably six foot tall. Jeans that fit him  
perfectly. And a shirt that perfectly showed off his chest. Keep it together Liz, a voice  
whispered inside of Liz's mind. As he turned around, Liz recognized him as the guy who  
was watching her this morning. She swallowed, trying to keep herself in composure.   
When their eyes locked, he quickly walked away, his head bent low. "Sorry," he  
mumbled.   
  
  
While Alex was getting her a coke, she didn't even notice that he had witnessed  
the whole experience. "Liz, come on. Maria is waiting," Alex urged. Waving his hand  
in front of her face, she was brought out of her daze.   
  
  
"Come on Alex," Liz said quickly. With a pull of the arm, the friends made their  
way to the table.   
  
  
As they reached the table, Liz ate her bag of chips in silence. Maria and Alex  
exchanged worried glances. Reaching to put a hand on Liz's shoulder, Maria whispered  
to her, "Lizzie, you okay?"   
  
  
"Yeah, Maria I'm fine," Liz said, but never once looking at her. The rest of the  
period Liz's thoughts were completely on the mysterious guy that she had met in the  
line of getting a coke. 


	2. A Feeling Never Felt Before

Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Walking through the throng of weary faced students, Max Evans finally reached  
the small table where he sat with his brother and sister, Michael and Isabel. It was  
secluded away from others to make sure that no one ever knew who they really were.   
Where they sat, no one could ever find anything about them, just as how they promised  
it would always be. It was away from everyone, just as they wanted it and always  
would, but there was a little part in each that wanted to feel that special sense of  
belonging. The part inside of Max was bigger than Isabel and Michael's. He wanted  
friends. He wanted Liz. He wanted her forever.  
  
  
As he sat down on the wooden bench, he placed his head in the palm of his  
hands to shake his mind free of the thoughts of Liz. With his eyes closed, Liz Parker's  
face never left his mind. He saw everything that made him love her more than he  
already did. The way her eyes lit up when she walked into a room full of people. Her  
golden skin, which he longed to touch. The silky hair that Max wanted to run his fingers  
through.   
  
  
Gosh, she is even more beautiful that I ever imagined', he thought. As the  
thoughts became deeper, Max couldn't hear the concerned voice of his sister. "Max,  
you okay? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly.   
  
  
"No, Izzie, nothing happened. Just...," Max said, trailing away on his words  
when he found that words could not even describe what had happened. It was  
impossible. He finally met the girl who's picture is stuck in his mind all the time,  
wherever he goes. The girl who he looked forward to seeing each night in his dreams  
where his life was how he wanted it. The girl, which he wished he could talk to when  
he needed a friend to listen. And maybe one day, he might actually have the nerves to  
speak to her without walking away from her just as he always did when he felt his heart  
speeding to a rapid past.   
  
  
Hearing the sound of that penetrating bell on the speakers on the light post,  
which signalled the end of the lunch period, Max grabbed his things, only to rush off in  
hopes of catching a final glance at Liz Parker before going to his next class. 'hat am I  
thinking? She probably will never talk to me, Max thought.   
  
  
Across the court yard, Liz Parker, Alex Whitman, and Maria Deluca jumped up at  
the sound of the shrilling bell. They walked towards Liz's locker to talk about her  
sudden change in behavior since they had entered the quad. Even though Maria knew  
what was stuck on her mind, she didn't tell Alex she knew. She didn't think that Liz  
wanted him to know right now, but when he did know, Alex was going to have a flip.   
When reaching her locker, Alex and Maria stood around her, wanting no one to hear  
their conversation. "Lizzie, you okay? Is there something that you need to talk about?"   
Alex asked. She shook her head in response.   
  
  
Liz didn't want to talk about what happened right now.   
  
  
When he walked into the school, he could feel her presence all around him. She  
was somewhere near. Looking ahead at the set of yellow lockers, he saw her talking  
with Alex and Maria. A feeling of jealousy hit him in the stomach. Even if he was in her  
life, there would always be Alex and Maria, which would always come before him, but if  
only he was in her life. He stood there behind the wall separating themselves from each  
other. As his thoughts became deeper, he didn't notice that Liz was walking around the  
corner. The books in her hands scattered all over the floor.   
  
  
"I'm...so..so-rry," he stammered. As she heard his voice, she whipped her head  
to look up into the eyes of the mysterious man she had an encounter with at lunch.   
"It's you," she whispered.   
  
  
Max's heart was glowing with bliss. Here she was...Liz Parker. And now, no one  
was around. It was just Max Evans and Liz Parker, just as how it happened in his  
dreams of her at night. He lowered his head to keep from revealing the red amber  
finding it's way into his cheeks. He didn't want her to see the way she affected him. No  
one knew the affect that Liz had on him. Before he knew it, the books were picked up,  
expect for one. Their eyes both caught sight of it. Reaching for it, their hands only  
collided with each other. Bolts of strong electricity raced through her body all the way  
to her finger tips.   
  
  
Words could not describe what Liz Parker just felt, something that she had never  
felt in her life. Her heart was beaming with happiness, which sometimes was hard to  
feel for her for she was so busy on school work. Never had she felt so wonderful. How  
could he not have a girl friend, she thought. His eyes were dark, and any girl could just  
loose her self in them, just as she had. But she noticed something different. There was  
something in his eyes that gave her a feeling inside. He was hiding something. Liz  
promised herself that she would find out that secret. They stood up, brushing their  
pants off and backed away from each other.   
  
  
"I'm Liz Parker," Liz said, while sticking out her hand for him to shake. Max  
stared down at her hand, which was waiting for him to take. But he didn't. He looked  
up into her eyes, and when he did he noticed them filled with hurt.   
  
  
"I know," Max said softly. A smile spread across Liz's face when he spoke those  
words to her. No guy has ever spoken to me that way, Liz thought. They just stood  
there, gazing into there eyes.   
  
  
When Mrs. Topolosky emerged from her office, she immediately caught sight of  
the two students. As soon as Max and Liz heard the sounds of her clicking heels, they  
were greeted by the principal. "What do you two think you are doing in these halls?   
Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" she asked.   
  
  
"I'm really sorry Mrs. Topolsky," Liz paused. "Umm, he was just helping me pick  
up my books." And that was when Liz realized that she did not even know this guys  
name.   
  
  
When the principal gave the two students passes to class, Max was turning to go  
to Mr. Seligman, when Liz's soft voice stopped him. "What's your name?" she asked.   
He turned around and faced her.  
  
  
"Max. Max Evans," he replied. And then Max was off to astronomy. Like Liz, he  
couldn't afford another tardy. "He sure is special," Liz said to her self. "I just don't  
know what makes him special." Before another teacher came out into the halls, Liz  
picked up her book bag and was off to Miss Hardy's biology class.  
  
  
When the last bell of the day rang, Liz Parker was greeted at her locker by Maria  
and Alex. "Hey girl!," Maria said, her voice full of perk.   
  
  
"Hey Maria," Liz said.   
  
  
"So did you see him again," Maria asked, wanting to know every detail.   
  
  
Liz shook her head. "Yeah, I saw him right after you and Alex left at lunch.   
Gosh, Maria, I like him so much and I don't even know him."   
  
  
"Well maybe I should just change that," Maria said, laughing.   
  
  
"You wouldn't, Maria," Liz said.  
  
  
"Oh I would," Maria answered. Liz groaned. Oh well, she thought.   
  
  
Smiling, they both walked back over to Alex. Locking arms, the three friends  
exited the doors to go eat at the Crashdown, the place where everyone hung out. The  
Crashdown was owned by the family of Hardings.   
  
  
Tess, the family's oldest daughter was also a student of West Roswell. Right  
now Tess was dating the captain of the foot ball team, Kyle Valenti. The couple was  
also a part of Liz's clique.   
  
  
When riding in Maria's Jetta, Max's voice kept replaying its self in Liz's head.   
'Max...Max Evans'.   
  
  
As soon as they entered the Crashdown which was filled with grumbling  
customers, greasy food, and the students of West Roswell, the friends found their usual  
spot. Pam Troy, the annoying waitress, came and took their orders.   
  
  
"What can I get you," she said, her voice squeaky. Taking extra amount of time,  
the friends just decided a coke. With a sigh, she stomped off to get their orders.   
  
  
Hearing the sound of the bell, Liz turned around, and saw him. Max Evans. He  
was here in the Crashdown. 


	3. A Meeting

Chapter 3:  
  
  
Liz tried to regain her composure which was soon lost after she saw Max walk  
through the doors of the restaurant. Her heart skipped a beat as she the familiar  
sparkle light up in his dark soul ful eyes when he saw her staring at him. Feeling the  
heat rise to the surface, she sheepishly turned around back in her seat. Still trying to  
find her composure, she knew she couldn't when knowing that he was so close and she  
couldn't touch him in some way. In only the three days that they have known each  
other, he had put a force on her. A force which made her feel things that were  
undeniable, chemical, and dangerous.   
  
  
What was so special about Max Evans?   
  
  
When Liz was about to tell Maria that Max was here, the aroma of greasy food  
washed over her. Looking next to her, she saw that Pam Troy was standing over her,  
with her food in her hands. Plopping the food down in front of them, she walked away  
with a smug look written all over her face. As soon as Liz saw that Pam was out of ear  
shot, she continued with her story.   
  
  
"Maria he's here," Liz said, wanting to see the reaction of her best friend.   
  
  
"Where?" Maria asked. Since they started their sophomore year, Maria had to  
constantly listen to listen to what ever happened in the days of events concerning Kyle  
Valenti. The sound of Kyle's name brought chills down her spine. She did not like the  
guy.   
  
  
"Behind us," Liz said, pointing behind her. Maria could not see the mysterious  
man, for there was sticks blocking her view.  
  
  
"Stay here, Maria," Liz said. She couldn't let Maria see Max yet. It was too soon  
in the blossoming relationship. To see the look of happiness flash in Liz's eyes, Maria  
knew that what ever was happening with her and Max was for the best.   
  
  
Max sat in the booth pushing around the greasy french fries laying in his plate.   
He couldn't eat when he knew that Liz was here. Ever since he entered the Crashdown,  
and their eyes locked, he wanted nothing more than to go sit with her, to wrap her in  
his arms, but he knew that it wouldn't happen. With Michael and Isabel sitting right  
across from him, nothing he wanted could he have.  
  
  
As Max lifted his eyes, he saw that Liz was standing next, her eyes shining down  
at him. Liz couldn't get over what was happening to them. Everything was perfect.   
The sound of Max's soft voice brought her out of the daze she found herself in.  
  
  
"Hi Liz," he said gently. She heart melted as she heard his voice.  
  
  
"Hi Max," she said, her voice just above a whisper. Liz found his eyes were so  
contagious. Her own eyes found their way to his so easily. And then, they would just  
stay that way forever until someone's voice brought them out of their daze.  
  
  
The crowd of the students at the restaurant soon died down and only a few  
lingered about, talking amongst themselves. After Liz was shooed away by Michael, she  
went to sit back down with Maria and Alex. "Well, I gotta get going. There is a huge  
test tomorrow in bio, and I really need to study for it," Liz explained to her friends. The  
friends said their good-byes and Maria and Alex left arms locked.   
  
  
Liz remained in the booth, thinking about Max Evans. She promised herself that  
she was going to know everything about him. Nothing was going to stand in her way of  
that.  
  
  
Gathering her book bag, and purse, she walked out of the Crashdown, all of  
thoughts on Max. As the sign that read North Ridge came into view, Liz caught sight of  
the familiar jeep that she had seen Max climb out of as Maria, Alex, and her sat in the  
Crashdown talking about the days events. Pulling over she began to help Max and his  
stubborn siblings. Liz couldn't help but wonder how they were related.   
  
  
"You need any help?" Liz asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, Ummm. We have a flat tire," explained Max. Digging into her purse, she  
pulled out her new cell phone that her parents had just bought for emergencies.   
Making a few phone calls, she turned her attention back to her friends.  
  
  
"The tow truck will be here in a few," Liz said.   
  
  
"Thanks..," Max said. Fifteen minutes passed and Liz could begin to see the  
truck pulling on the side of the road. The man was a heavy set man with a gray beard  
and was smoking the remainders of his cigarette. He pulled out a spare tire which was  
in the back of his truck. "Thanks Liz," said Max as he climbed into his jeep. She flashed  
him a friendly smile and was off to her own car.   
  
  
When hopping into the car, Liz's thoughts were completely on Max. "There is  
definitely something special about Mr. Max Evans!"  



	4. A Month Past

Chapter 4:   
  
Pulling into the school's gravel parking lot, the dust flying around in swirls,  
exactly at the same time were the cars in which belonged to Liz Parker and Max Evans.   
Walking up the green grass to the entrance of the school, they didn't know that they  
were near each other. As they walked closer to the school's doors, Liz looked next to  
her to see Max standing there, his eyes smiling at her.   
  
  
During the past few weeks, Liz and Max had grown closer, much closer than  
they were when they first met each other. Slowly, Max was opening his heart to Liz,  
just as how he always dreamed of. He ignored the constant requests from Michael and  
Isabel for the growing relationship to come to an end. But he couldn't do that. He  
wouldn't tell Liz the truth, at least not yet and that was the only thing that his siblings  
were concerned about. It was all about them, and never him.   
  
  
Thinking back to the other night when Liz was over at his house, studying for  
the biology final, he was immediately taken away from Liz when Michael saw that she  
was here. Max remembered Michael's words so clearly. Every time he looked at  
Michael, hatred crashed inside of his body for the words that he said to him. Those  
words were repeated inside of mind so many times. Maxwell, you need to forget about  
her. There is an entirely different world out there, that doesn't involve Liz Parker. A  
world where humans don't exist. Wake up Max. See what is really out there.   
  
  
Those words went straight to his heart. How could he stand there and say that  
to me when he knows how much I care for her, Max thought.   
  
  
Max couldn't control the anger that was rushing through his body. Grabbing  
Michael's shirt with his hands, he pushed him against the wall. "Don't you ever talk  
about her like that again. Do you hear me? I love her, and you aren't going to ruin  
that for me Michael. Don't you see how happy I am? Have I ever been that happy?   
No, I haven't. Living like a human isn't bad. If you opened up your heart, then you  
might actually enjoy life."   
  
  
And that was the end of that conversation. He walked away from Michael who  
still stood there in shock, to join Liz in the living room to finish their homework.   
  
  
"Good Morning Max," greeted Liz as Max held the door open for Liz.   
  
  
"Hi Liz," Max said shly.  
  
  
As they walked further into the school, Max reached over and took Liz's hand  
into his. To walk further down the halls, people looked on at the couple with curiosity in  
their eyes. Snickers filled the hallways never going unnoticed by Liz or Max. Fits of  
giggles and laughter were heard from those students who thought they were so much  
better than others. And Liz Parker blocked away all of those things in order to keep  
Max from feeling special. She wasn't about to leave Max their to face those comments  
along. When walking with Max, it felt as if everything negative disappeared just as how  
it always did. To Liz and Max it was just the two of them. No one else existed. They  
were in their own little word that no one could enter.   
  
  
When Liz and Max approached Liz's locker, she quickly twirled the numbers on  
the lock of the combination. As she grabbed the books out of the locker, Max instantly  
placed them in his own hands just as how he did each morning. His heart was beating  
faster that it ever has been before for he was actually progressing their relationship to a  
new level.  
  
  
When reaching the door to Liz's classroom, Liz felt something that she never felt  
before. They were standing there and in only a few short seconds, they were going to  
be separated. As they looked into each other's eyes, Liz felt something that she never  
knew would be possible. In those short weeks, she knew that it would only be a short  
amount of time before she was in love with this man.   
  
  
Hearing the clicking heels of the math teacher, Mrs. Bowman, they abruptly  
looked away from each other. "Miss Parker, you need to get into class. And you Mr.  
Evans need to go into your class room before you go to Mr. Forrester's office for  
skipping," said the teacher with annoyance. Kids! They can't stand away from each  
other for more than a second, she thought.  
  
  
While walking to her seat in the middle of the class room, in front of Maria, her  
cheeks turned crimson from embarrassment as she found that each person's eyes were  
on her. As she sat down, Maria tapped her on her shoulder. "Liz, we need to talk after  
class," whispered Maria.  
  
  
The class seemed to take for eternity for Liz Parker. Usually she was so excited  
during class, but today wasn't one of those days. She wanted the last bell ring for she  
couldn't wait to be with Max again. Even though they only met a month ago, she felt  
something so strongly towards him. Something that she couldn't put into words. It was  
something that she couldn't understand any of it.   
  
  
The hands of the clock hanging on the wall covered with posters that were  
meaningless to students, took their time each time around the clock. When the teacher  
was about to pass out worksheets, the bell rung. As class ended, the teacher tried to  
get her students to remember the class assignments that were meant to be completed  
at home. Exiting the class, Liz felt a tug on her tan sweater.  
  
  
"Liz, bathroom now," Maria said, smiling at her friend. She saw the exchange  
between the guy at the door, and she knew that it was the mysterious man that has  
captured the heart of her best friend. For some reason, Liz has kept Max's identity  
hidden. She talked about everything that they experienced together, but Liz always left  
out that one little detail, Max's name.   
  
  
They entered the bathroom and now it was time for one of Maria's famous talks.  
"Lizzie, is that the guy that you have been telling me about for the past month? Liz, I  
am completely in shock. You waited that long to tell me that he was the one who you  
had the meeting with earlier. I mean Alex I could understand, but me? I mean I am  
your best friend," Maria said.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I just didn't know how to tell you that it was him. He is really  
shy about himself. There is something that he doesn't want me to know. There is  
something inside of him that is closed off," Liz explained to Maria. Liz joined Maria on  
the sink to finish their conversation.   
  
  
"Well, this is the last time you keep a secret from me," Maria said softly. Liz's  
eyes suddenly found the bottom of the bathroom floor interesting.  
  
  
"Thank You Maria for understanding," Liz said gently.   
  
  
"So, what is his name," Maria asked, wanting to know.   
  
  
"His name is Max Evans," Liz said.   
  
  
Before Maria and Liz could discuss the conversation further, Liz heard the tardy  
bell ringing. Great, another tardy, Liz thought.   
  
  
"Ugh," Liz said. "Maria, I've got to get to class," said Liz as she heard the tardy  
bell ringing throughout the room.   
  
  
"Okay, see ya at lunch," Maria said back, but got no response back as she saw  
the swinging door as the last sign of Liz.   
  
  
While walking through the long corridor to get to her gym class, Liz Parkers eyes  
fell upon the figure standing in a corner all alone. Walking closer, she saw that the  
person was Max. She could hear the slight sounds of crying coming from him. "Max,  
are you okay," Liz asked.  
  
  
His eyes looked up at her, and then back down. His eyes were red and puffy  
from all of the tears that had fallen from his eyes. Liz walked over to him and draped  
her arm around his shoulder. "Max, tell me. Tell me what's wrong?" She spoke the  
words softly and full of care, hoping that he would explain.   
  
  
"Liz I need to ask you something. I know that we have grown closer and all but  
it isn't easy for me to say this," he said. Liz nodded, fearing what was about ahead.  
  
  
"Liz, Michael and Isabel don't want us to be together. They hate the fact that  
we are together. I just... I just don't want to lose you, Liz," Max said.  
  
  
"Max, you aren't going to lose me. I won't let that happen. You mean so much  
to me and just because your siblings don't approve of what we share doesn't mean that  
our relationship has to come to an end," Liz explained.  
  
  
Max couldn't take any more of this. Michael and Isabel aren't going to win this  
battle. Liz is mine forever, Max thought. She wasn't going anywhere.  
  
  
She reached over and developed Max into a friendly hug. He wrapped his arms  
around her small waist and they just sat there content on being in each other arms!!!   
Liz wasn't going to let lose any time soon. 


End file.
